Future features
See for yourself on the preview server After developing yet another update, Playful lets anyone interested test the new features, blocks etc. on their "sneak preview" server. The one requirement to become a tester is to never "talk" (and write, disclose images etc.) about the features that are still in their test-phase on the sneak preview test server - of course except for the dedicated sneak discord chat where you're asked to report bugs as a tester. "If you guys would like to participate in our "sneak preview" program, send us an email with a link to your Steam profile page: support@playfulstudios.com (updated to the new e-mail address). Only rule for participation is that you promise not to post about new features on the internet until they're live." - PlayfulDavid, 10-05-2015 http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/483366528920051370/ As a preview server tester, please take your time to search for bugs that you should report and don't hesitate to give your feedback to Playful! The future of Creativerse The new director for Creativerse, DrEvilB, has announced new priorities for the game development phase in 2019/2020: https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/1837937637886656171/ However, kindly note that plans sometimes have to be changed for all kinds of reasons. At launch date on May 8th 2017, Playful's director Thor, formerly in charge for Creativerse, presented his future vision for Creativerse here: http://playfulcorp.tumblr.com/post/160269493404/our-bold-vision-for-the-future-of-creativerse In one of Creativerse's earlier live streams in 2017, Thor once envisioned a possible future feature that would players define the strength and special attacks of Creatures within their own player-created adventures. This was later followed by a more recent vision for Creativerse that can be found here: http://playfulcorp.tumblr.com/post/174467823499/creativerse-development-update-june-2018 Playful has always read through player suggestions carefully and has considered many of these while developing the game, like the tutorial, the "peaceful" mode, quests, basic shapes like columns and corner blocks, character customization, pets, events, block rotation, themes for recipe packs like medieval, industrial and galactic, and much more. Playful even stated once that the ideas of their player community have changed the direction of the game significantly over time. Additionally to that, Playful has offered a survey once each year, asking their players about their most wanted features and ideas about specific features of Creativerse, like: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeN-jUIVDRfTgCGsBjVahmNjtSSPvzHvdqbvhXM7rdTQdurGg/viewform (closed) or https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/1470841715958291056/ (closed) (It had featured following questions: "List 3 small adjustments or minor changes that you would like to see for Creativerse.", "List 3 big additions that you would love to see in the game. Think long term.", "List 3 things you think we should add to the coin shop in the future.", "What 3 changes or additions would you make to social features for Creativerse?" and "Finally, what 3 changes or additions would you most like to see that will make Adventure creation easier or more fun?") and also this one: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DZuN4WqVQAAzbZz.jpg:large The overall goal to create "the ultimate sandbox game" that Playful had defined for Creativerse from the very beginning is still emphasized. However, it is debatable if this has already changed with the implementing of the Quest system on May 1st 2018 that it's not really fully "optional" since it grants Coins for the Store as well as permanent buffs for the player character on all game worlds of Creativerse through Badges. Quotes about features that have been thought about by Playful ... Each of our templates is randomly generated and the spawn points are randomized when you create a new world, which gives worlds in Creativerse that delicious random flavor voxel sandbox players have come to expect while keeping things managable on our servers. One thing we've talked about doing at some point down the road is to expand the number of templates we have available. - PlayfulDavid, 10-12-2015 http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/3/483367798505632834/#c481115363874126498 "... our plan is to broaden our core gameplay at a regular cadence until we become the ultimate sandbox game. We have two main priorities: * Dramatically expand the set of actions a player can take in Creativerse (beyond the core of exploration, adventure, and creation.) The true ambition of the sandbox genre is to create a place where anything is possible. That’s where we’re heading. * Relentlessly improve the game with each release—bug fixes, frame rate, user interface, graphics, social features, audio, overall polish. Continuous improvement is crucial. We're definitely interested in exploring the possibility of mods and a creative mode. We're also very interested in bringing Creativerse to other platforms so more of your friends can join you in the game. However, these are pretty far out on the horizon at the moment. We're currently focused on developing the core game. At this time we’re not planning to support offline play. Our focus is on providing effortless multiplayer for everyone with no server setup required. - PlayfulDavid Nov 3rd 2015 http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/490124466479381984 fishing has been a feature we've been tossing ideas around about for a long time. Though it doesn't have to, fishing kinda goes hand-in-hand with building out the oceans biomes, which has actually been on our list of things to do for a while. That'll likely happen at some point, but it's hard to say when, as there are a few big fish (pun intended) we gotta fry before doing that. Sorry I can't say when or for sure for sure that these will get into the game, but we're definitely thinking about it. - Deeks, Feb 14th 2016 http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/405691491114598480/#c405691491119023702 We haven't started work on NPCs or found villages/ruins, but we're interested in doing both at some point! We're currently focusing on dev ops stuff and getting the game ready to go free and later launching out of early access. But we'll get there! In the meantime we'd love to hear your ideas on both. - PlayfulDavid 10-21-2015 http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/483368433104271807/ We'll see about giving admins the ability to remove touchstones. Eventually we're hoping we can add the option to change world ownership. - PlayfulDavid, 10-08-2015 http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/2/481115363859979343/#c481115363858820466 I like the idea of the plow being used to pull crops as well. In general, we'd love to make both the plow and other farming/ranching tools more versatile. - PlayfulDavid, 10-19-2015 http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/483367798516718928/ Great idea on the pet washer! - PlayfulDavid, 10-19-2015 (WerePack: I really wished that the pet washing tool doubled as a fire extuinguisher at that moment.) http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/483367798517899853/ We're very interested in the concept of ruins. I don't know how the implementation will ultimately shake out, but expect it in the future (it'll be after early access though). - PlayfulDavid, Oct 29th 2015 http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/2/490124466457648303/#c490124466459855963 We're definitely thinking about those two items in particular; weather would make our world even more alive, and transit will help traverse the new and refined biomes we're working on. - thekrakenisme 12-07-2014 http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/617321352318011511/ Category:Gameplay